


"That Would Be Enough"

by Sasha2000



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha2000/pseuds/Sasha2000
Summary: Love is a great thing until one partner gets too busy. When Alex becomes engaged in school enough to forget about Eliza well there isn't much of an option. If you want heartbreak this is a one-shot that has it.





	"That Would Be Enough"

Another Thursday at school, where Eliza sat in third period rearranging her pencils for what felt like the millionth time never satisfied with the way they were positioned. Then outside the classroom, she hears him, Alexander Hamilton yelling about something she couldn’t quite understand. Smiling to herself Eliza looks up once he enters and takes a seat to the empty desk next to her. 

“Nice to see you this morning Alex,” smiling he is about to respond only to have the bell cut him off. That was the typical interaction between them, sweet and short. Not that Eliza minded, any moment was good for her, but she decided enough was enough and it was time to make a move. As the class passes slower than usual, she waits for the bell of relief to glance at him. Taking a deep breath, Eliza leans over to lightly tap on his shoulder. "Umm Alex, i-if it's too much trouble would you like to hang out this weekend?" Her face red and continuously pushing her hair behind her ear Eliza looks at him holding her breath. 

His eyes widened as he broke into a grin, "Are you the fair Eliza asking me out?" Shaking her head about to start a massive ramble of words Alex chuckles. "Eliza, I would be honored to go out with you pick you up Friday at 7?" 

From then on they became inseparable, making goo-goo eyes during class, holding hands in the halls and texting each other every moment they got. It was a love story better than Twilight, but then again what isn't a better story? Each day Eliza would leave a post-it note on Hamilton’s desk with sweet words that reminded him how much she loves him. In return, Alex would make sure to be the last person she talked to and the first message she woke up too. He would leave notes in her lockers and study with each other. All was well for the first couple of months. Then summer came, and the debate team got to nationals, and they were off until the finals or until they got beat. 

Eliza went to the airport waving Alex off making sure to hug him until it was time to board. "Alex, make sure to not stay up all night prepping! Also, did you pack everything? Do you have your plane ticket?" Asking every question and voicing all her concerns Alex address each one. "I won't I promise to go to bed at an ungodly hour. I tripled check everything, and you even went through it with your checklist. My ticket and passport are in my front pocket if you want you can put your hand in and check." Getting her to laugh Eliza lets go to look at him. 

"You're going to lead the team to victory, I know it." Taking her hand, Alex places a kiss on her knuckles making it long and sweet. "I know cupcake, just like I know this team doesn't need luck when it has Alexander Hamilton." With his other hand, he gives her the good old finger guns causing an eye roll with a chuckle. As the last call for his flight was announced, they kiss for what felt like an eternity. Reluctantly letting go, he looks at Eliza with a loving gaze. 

"I love you. I love you with all my heart and will be thinking of you every moment, not that that would be any different than a normal day." Filled with so much adoration and pain of seeing him leave Eliza's eyes start to water. "I can't take your sweet words, not right now. I'll be waiting for you, cheering everyone on from home. I love you more, now get on that plane and win the tournament!" 

With that, he was off, and everything was still beautiful. He would message, send pictures of everything he looked at and face timed her every chance he got. Then he got busy, slowly he was sending fewer messages, taking longer to reply and they no longer video chatted. 

Eliza was great, or at least that's what she told herself. He was out for over two weeks, and it felt as though he forgot about her. Each hour went by, and she was glued to her phone checking to see if Hamilton remembered about her, but he didn't. Times went that he would look at her messages and not reply. It got to the point where Alex wouldn't even look at her words and just post on every social media account he had. 

Smiling through it Eliza pretending it was all fine. She knew he was busy but couldn't help the nagging feeling of being just another burden. When he did talk, she tried telling him how she felt but after a simple "I love you, but I'm busy" he would ignore her again. After each painfully short conversation, she eventually stopped putting in any effort. 

It went on like this for two months until he was finally back. With a heavy heart, Eliza refused to meet him at the airport. Not like he actually told her what time he was expected to be back. Another lonely night Eliza stayed in, everyone else in her family went out that Friday. Peggy on a date with Hercules, Angie off organizing another school event, even her parents went to see a movie. Everbody had something to do that night but Eliza. Not letting herself mope around for Alex anymore she went downstairs to bake brownies.Once putting them in the oven and setting the timer the doorbell rang. Confused on who that could be she went to open the door. There on her porch was Alexander Hamilton. 

Not having the right words she slams the door thinking to herself. "Oh gosh, of gosh, oh gosh, I wasn't supposed to see him tonight!" looking down she sighs seeing herself in sweats and messy bun. Then hears a knock. "Eliza I just saw you, please open the door we need to talk." 

Slowly opening up she refused to make eye contact, "That's funny, it didn't seem like you needed to talk to me when you were away." Flinching from her cold tone he hands her a bouquet of roses. "Eliza, please, I got you flowers. Roses, to show you're loved and appreciated. I love you please just let me explain."   
Not making a move to grab the bouquet she doesn’t' shut the door either. Taking it as a sign that she'll listen he perks up a bit. "My Love, I'm sorry if you felt neglected. I never meant to treat you that way, I have no excuse you probably didn't hear already but only a promise that it'll never happen again." He starts choking up a bit unable to swallow his words. "I love you, please don't just leave me." Trembling his words are spoken in a shaky voice. Alex tries to look her in the face, and after a moment she acknowledges him.   
"If you truly loved me you wouldn't have forgotten about me. Your girlfriend, or in this case ex-girlfriend. I, I never ask for much. I don't require all your time, just a moment would have been." Tears pour down her face, but she holds her head up high. "All I wanted was a fraction of your time, that would have been enough.”   
“Eliza, I will never take you for granted again, just give me a chance. I’m-I’m helpless without you.”   
Shaking her head no Eliza gives a sad smile, “It was nice, but I can’t be with someone who doesn’t prioritize me, I deserve someone who will cherish and spoil me. Alex,” Stepping forward she uses one hand to hold his face. “You deserve someone that makes you happy and excited to be with. That wasn’t me, or we wouldn’t be in this situation. You’re a good man I wish you the best.” Slowly pulling away she closes the door, not just the house one but the door of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who read this, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
